Dark Moon
by ladychris07
Summary: A friendship long forgotten needs major work to rekindle and grow to more. The reincarnated princess now a known singer, is betrayed by some of her inner court. Can the champion of justice get through to Gotham's Dark Knight? Can she and her remaining senshi prove to him that they are worthy of protecting his city? Set after the Sailor Wars.
1. Chapter 1

_We were just kids when we first met, me and you. Our fathers had been roommates in college and had managed to keep in touch. I was the typical 'Daddy's girl', so it was no surprise that when my father was picked to cover a new charitable deed of your father's that I begged to fly over with made it a family affair so Mom could come too. That was my first time on a plane, that trip to Gotham. Our fathers easily picked up where they left off, our mothers getting along. The two of us...well it took some nudging from dear Alfred but we eventually hit it off. Made it all the easier when our parents left us under Alfred's watchful eyes while they went to the charity event. We played and laughed and stayed out of trouble for the most part besides the one point where Alfred was playing hide and go seek with us and had to look. By the end of the weekend, we had grown close enough that we were actually crying when it was time for me to return to Japan with my parents._

_We saw each other a few more times after that. Either your family would fly to Japan or mine would fly back to Gotham. Each time would be filled with fun and games with plenty of pictures taken for memories. Until that one day…..the day when everything changed. Daddy and I had been going over everything we needed for our upcoming trip to Gotham. It was to be just me and him flying out as Mom was pregnant and too far along for flying to be safe for her and the baby. Daddy called your house, expecting for Alfred to immediately pass the phone to your father like he always did. Only to be told that your parents had been killed the night before and that the funeral was to be held the day after we were scheduled to fly in town. Daddy told Alfred we would be there at the funeral in support of you and him during this tragic time_

_In those two days between our receiving the news about your parents and our arrival, you had changed. Hardened your heart, locked away your emotions. It was as if you were a completely different person. I reached out to you, tried to get you to understand that you didn't have to close yourself away. But you refused my every attempt. The only time I saw you let go then was at the funeral. The only time during that whole visit that you allowed me to touch you, to hold your hand and tell you it would be okay. But after, you were back to pushing me away. _

"_Stop shutting me out!" _

"_Just leave me alone Usa!"_

_I told myself I would get you to be yourself again, to smile and laugh again someday as Daddy and I flew back home. Eventually my little brother, Shingo, was born and it became too expensive for us to fly out to Gotham to see you. For months, Daddy would still call to check on you. Each time Alfred would tell him that you were no different from when we left. So I continued telling myself that I would do whatever I could to change you back._

_Little did I know that day, that it would be years before I would get the chance…_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Forgot my disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon, Batman or the Justice League

Usagi Tsukino sat on the floor in what had been the bedroom of her parents, a small box in her lap. A box that her father had directed her to along with making her promise that she would make a trip to Gotham in America and look up one Bruce Wayne and that the box would explain why before he gave in to his battle with cancer. So there she was about to look through the box.

She opened the box and was greeted with a picture of herself when she was really little and a little boy with messy black hair and dark blue eyes. She smiled softly at the happy scene before setting the picture aside and looking through the box. More such pictures greeted her, followed by an article written by her father about a charity event accompanied by a picture of a couple. The caption under the picture referred to the couple as Thomas and Martha Wayne, noting they were the ones who hosted the event.

There were more pictures; some of her with the little boy, others of her parents with the Waynes, and even a couple that had her and her parents with the boy and his parents. At the bottom of the pile, she found another article about Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder in an alley while out with Bruce. Along with that article was a separate picture, presumably taken at the Waynes' funeral, of her and Bruce standing side by side holding hands, both children teary-eyed. It was this image that tied it all together for her as to why her father had made her promise to look up Bruce. It was obvious that she and Bruce had once been close friends as kids. She figured she might just try to at least bring that back if she managed to reconnect with Bruce. She repacked the box before standing up with it. She looked around one last time before heading out of the room and downstairs to join her bodyguards who were also some of her closest friends.

"Ready to go Koneko?" Haruka looked up from her spot on the couch next to Michiru, who also looked up. On the other side of Michiru sat young Hotaru. On a separate couch sat Setsuna. Next to her was Minako who looked up at Usagi with curiosity upon seeing the box that Usagi was holding.

Usagi nodded with a sad smile. "For now Haruka. I'll have to come back eventually and do something with the place but that can wait." She noticed Minako's curious expression. "This is what I came to get, Minako. Now let's go. We still have to say goodbye to the others before we leave for the tour."

The other girls all nodded and stood up, heading for the door. Hotaru moved close to Usagi, being the last to walk out other than Usagi, who had to be the last so she could lock up the house. They all got into the car and headed for the shrine to meet with the other senshi and Mamoru. But of course with Haruka driving, that ride wasn't a very long one. Together, they headed up the stairs of the temple and inside towards Rei's room where the meetings always were. But when they were just right outside of Rei's room, what they heard surprised them.

"We should be trying to get her to stop this silliness of being a singer and get her focused and prepared for her time as Queen." Came the voice of Ami.

"Why bother? We've already tried and she still insists on doing it even when she knows youma could attack at any time." Makoto's annoyed voice was next.

"She's not cut out to be queen." Said Mamoru. "Not like Rei here, who knows and acts the way a future queen should." He held Rei close lovingly.

"And Minako is no better, encouraging Usagi." Rei smirked. "So it's agreed then, both of them are kicked out of the Senshi and I become the new leader?"

"Agreed." Mamoru, Makoto and Ami all chimed in together.

At that point, Usagi had had enough of listening and before the outers or Minako could stop her, she strolled into the room with her head held high, her crescent moon in view. "So that's what you all think of me? Even though you all know that Japan has been safe from attacks when I'm on tour? And why shouldn't I have a chance to live a normal dream while I still can?" Her eyes narrowed in a way that would make Haruka proud. "And Mamoru, I've known all this time that you were cheating on me with Rei. I just let you think I didn't know. But how dare you all conspire to kick me and Minako out of the senshi. The joke is on you. I, Princess Serenity, hereby declare that as punishment for betrayal of the crown, that you are stripped of your titles and powers and forced to live out your lives as normal humans. Never will you see the new Crystal Millennium when it comes." With a bright flash of her crescent moon, the three now former senshi and her now former lover all felt their powers leave and watched them become part of the Ginzuishou. With that, she turned and stalked back out of the room and out of the temple. Silently, Minako walked with her, gently squeezing her hand as a sign of moral support.

The four outers followed behind their princess and Minako. Of course Haruka and Michiru were the most furious at the former inner senshi for betraying the princess but as she had set punishment first, they couldn't go back and do something after. The group of six climbed into the car once more and headed for the airport. As they made their way through the airport, Usagi was bombarded with fans asking for pictures and autographs from their new favorite singer, requests that she fulfilled with a happy smile. After she'd signed a few autographs and taken pictures, Haruka and Michiru stepped into their roles as bodyguards and ushered her towards their waiting jet.


	3. Chapter 3

As the group got settled on the jet after it took off, Setsuna spoke up.

"So where is our first stop?" She questioned. The senshi of time didn't exactly have access to know the future all the time but even she did not know just where Usagi had informed the pilot that they would be going.

"To Gotham." Usagi spoke as if it should've been obvious as she looked out the window. The first couple of concerts are there anyway. And the following few are at no more than a day's drive away."

"You want a permanent place to live in Gotham too, don't you?" asked Minako.

"Maybe. But then again, practically anything would be better than Japan. But what better place than the other side of the world where I have little to no chance of running into 'them' ever again?" Usagi smiled softly. She didn't need to explain who 'them' was. She knew her loyal Senshi would know. Without turning her head, she lifted an arm and wrapped it around Hotaru as the younger girl snuggled to her in comfort.

"So gonna show us what's in the box?" Minako was always curious and nosy.

"Might as well. Not like I'd be able to keep you out of it later." Usagi teased her lookalike before opening the box on her lap as the others moved closer to see.

"It's a pretty simple box really of mementos from my childhood of time with an old forgotten friend." She passed around some of the pictures and articles.

"You were cute, what happened?" Teased Minako playfully.

Usagi pokes Minako then looked in confusion when Haruka and Michiru gave twin gasps as they read over the article about the Waynes' funeral. "What?"

"You were childhood friends with Bruce Wayne?" Asked Haruka.

"Yeah. I take it you've heard of him before now?"

Both women nodded, since they were both famous in their own rights.

"We've seen him at different charity events." Haruka explained. "He's a decent person but he has a bad reputation these days."

Michiru nodded in agreement. "He's become quite the playboy with a new pretty face on his arm practically every week. I know you intend to restart the friendship you once had. But please princess, be careful should you start to fall for him. We don't want to see you get hurt again."

Usagi nodded in understanding. "I'll be careful Michiru. I promise." She then looked out the window once more in silent thought. Her mind searched through the hidden memories of her childhood, bringing to her the happy times she and Bruce had as well as when he shut her out after his parents' deaths. That last memory had her slightly frowning at the thought, though if her senshi noticed, they said nothing. She wondered if maybe just maybe his becoming a playboy had something to do with the grief he locked away all those years ago. But as she sat thinking, she started worrying that neither Bruce nor Alfred would remember her. She would understand if they didn't recognize or remember her after all these years. And so she remained quiet in thought with her fears and hopes for the remainder of the flight, undisturbed by her senshi.


	4. Chapter 4

The jet landed and the six of them got off, heading straight into the airport. Their walk through the airport from the plane was the same as their walk through the airport in Japan. Though this time, instead of just calls from fans and press of "Selenity!"(Usagi's stage name), there were also calls of "Haruka!" and "Michiru!". Grinning, Usagi, Haruka and Michiru all took time signing autographs and taking pictures with fans while Setsuna, Minako and Hotaru stood back but alert.

After a while, soon some of the reporters were calling out "Mr. Wayne!" which had Haruka, Usagi and Michiru all looking up in the direction the reporters were to see Bruce Wayne walking towards them.

"Michiru, Haruka. A pleasure to see you both again." He greeted them.

"A pleasure to see you as well." Michiru replied politely.

Bruce then noticed Usagi and turned on his charm. "And who is this miraculous vision?"

Usagi giggled innocently as she took in the looks of her guardians, not in the least surprised that Haruka seemed ready to tear Bruce apart for having the nerve to use his charms on her.. "Call me Selenity. It's my stage name but well you know how it is. I wouldn't have any other way for privacy. And you are?" She graciously extended her hand.

Bruce didn't miss a beat. "Bruce Wayne. A pleasure to meet you Selenity." He spoke as he took her hand in his and bent to press a gentleman's kiss to her extended hand before letting it go. "And welcome to Gotham. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." Usagi smiled before looking to her guardians. "Come on girls. We're due at the hotel soon and we still need to pick up our luggage." She specifically then looked to Haruka. "Haru-chan, why don't you see about getting the car."

"Come on Haruka. You heard her. She doesn't like to be late." Michiru spoke soothingly to Haruka while gently pulling the other woman away and heading outside.

Usagi nodded once more to Bruce. "Until we meet again Bruce Wayne." With a soft smile, she walked with Minako, Setsuna and Hotaru to get their luggage.

Bruce watched them walk off with a smile. All the while thinking that there was something familiar about Selenity that he just couldn't place. In the end, he decided he would worry about it later and headed to grab his own luggage while double checking with Alfred by phone to make sure the older man was outside.


	5. Chapter 5

After getting off the phone with Bruce, Alfred had pulled the car around to park in the waiting lot. Immediately, he climbed out of the car and moved around to the other side, just as another car pulled up behind and Haruka stepped out of it.

"Hello again Miss Haruka." He greeted.

"Hello Alfred. Nice to see you too." Haruka smiled before she moved around the car just as Usagi and the others came out with the luggage. "Alright there Koneko?"

"Of course Haru-chan. I'm fine." She turned in a complete circle. "See, not a scratch." Usagi lightly teased before glancing over at Alfred. With a soft smile, she nodded her head at him in greeting.

Haruka chuckled and moved to help Setsuna and Minako get the bags in the trunk. At the same time Alfred watched Usagi with Hotaru.

"Don't mind Haruka, Usagi. It's just her normal protectiveness." Hotaru piped up with a grin.

Neither Usagi not Hotaru had noticed Alfred's eyes widening at hearing the name.

"I know Hotaru. And careful using my name in public. " She gently ruffled the girl's hair. "Come on now. Into the car." She gently nudged the girl into the car after seeing the others were all in the car before she climbed in herself.

Haruka nodded once more to Alfred before pulling off from the curb, just as Bruce finally walked out the airport doors.

Alfred looked to Bruce with a smile as he took Bruce ' s bags. "How was your trip, Master Bruce?" He asked as he put the bags in the trunk.

"Very well, Alfred. I see you saw Haruka and the others." Bruce replied as he got in the back of the car.

"I did. Though I don't quite remember Miss Haruka and Miss Michiru having such an entourage with them when they came in town before." Alfred remarked.

"That wasn't their entourage. They're here as part of Selenity ' s entourage."

"You mean that singer that has a tour starting here in Gotham?"

"That's the one. Though her two concerts here aren't for a week." Bruce explained.

"Makes you wonder why she's already in town then, doesn't it? Let alone why she chose Gotham as her starting point."

"You have a point there, Alfred." Bruce mused. "Though she could be here early to get in plenty of rehearsal time as well. There's also something familiar about her that I can't place. Like I've met her before."

"You might have, sir. If so, she clearly made enough of an impression then for you to slightly remember her now. Or she just might resemble someone you actually do know. You might have to dig to find out." Alfred suggested. He knew he should tell Bruce that he'd heard Selenity's actual name and give his opinion as to who she really was. But he wanted to look for something himself first. So he kept quiet and continued to drive towards the Manor.

Bruce nodded. "Maybe." He looked out the window for the rest of the ride. Unknowing of the things that would soon get thrown his way in the mystery.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you really have to encourage him, Koneko?" Haruka asked as she drove them to the hotel.

"I didn't encourage him Haruka." Usagi replied. "I was being polite. And it's not like there's no chance of running into him again, especially not if I plan to live in Gotham."

"She's right Haruka." Michiru soothed. "You and I both know there's a high chance of running into him again. Especially with being in the same social circles."

"Though even if Bruce did not fully recognize her or remember her, there's a chance Alfred might have." Setsuna remarked.

"If so, only because he heard Hotaru calling me by my actual name." Usagi chuckled as she playfully ruffled Hotaru's hair.

Hotaru grinned sheepishly. "I said I was sorry."

The five older women all chuckled.

"It's alright Hotaru. Just be careful from now on." Minako soothed.

"Anyway, We'll do a patrol tonight. Haruka, Michiru, you two don't have to come along. But the rest of us could use the chance to learn the layout of the city." Setsuna spoke up.

"Gotham is different from most other cities. There are more dangers here considering the crazier criminals like the Joker. Granted Gotham has Batman, but with our presence here, specifically Serenity's, youma are bound to show up." Haruka explained.

"That's true." Usagi conceded. "We'll have our hands full. Now spill what you know about Batman. That's an order."

Michiru and Haruka chuckled before launching into the information they knew about Gotham's infamous dark knight. Just as they finished, the group arrived at the hotel. The group of six got out of the car after Haruka parked and grabbed their bags before heading into the hotel and checking in.

Between them, the group of six had three rooms. The first belonged to Usagi and Minako, the second to Setsuna and Hotaru and the last belonged to Haruka and Michiru. The rooms were in their favor as all three rooms were equipped with a balcony window. Once the six senshi had gotten their things unpacked, they stepped on the balconies, checked to make sure they weren't being watched before transforming and hopping rooftops as they patrolled the city.

"So, anything else we need to know about Batman, Uranus? Such as if you and Neptune had a run-in with him any of the previous times you've been to Gotham?" Usagi, who had upgraded in power from Sailor Moon to become Sailor Cosmos months ago, asked.

At the question, Uranus smirked. "Of course we had a run-in with him, multiple really. Our presence in "his city" annoyed him every time."

Neptune rolled her eyes. "Uranus got quite the enjoyment out of annoying him. I'm quite sure she wanted some of those run-ins with him."

Cosmos giggled at the two older senshi. "Well try not to annoy him too much, while we're here. We have a high chance of working with him quite often after all."

Before Uranus had a chance to respond, screams could be heard transmitting through the orbs decorating Cosmos' heart shaped odangoes.

"I'll never get used to that." Cosmos winced as she scanned the streets before taking off in the direction the screams had come from, the other five following close behind. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Venus all flanking Cosmos with Saturn taking up the rear behind her. It wasn't long before they were coming across a large group of youma circling a small group of civilians.


	7. Chapter 7

While the senshi were fighting the youma, Bruce was at the computer in the Bat-cave suited up for a night of patrol, though his cowl was still down. The computer was scanning for any signs of trouble or recognizable energy signatures.

"Can't even take one night of rest, sir?" Alfred asked as he walked up behind him.

"Afraid not, Alfred. Crime doesn't rest. Not to mention I've been off enough nights while out of town." Bruce responded before frowning at two familiar points on the screen along with four others. "So they're back again, with extras…"

"Who is back, Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired.

"Uranus and Neptune."

"Well it was bound to happen eventually, wasn't it? Their return." Alfred questioned.

"Unfortunately. Though the extras will make things worse." Bruce sighed. "With the extras, even if I wanted to take the night off, I wouldn't be able to."

"Of course not Master Bruce. Your curiosity would nag at you all night. Very well then. I'll remain down here in case you need me." Alfred resigned.

"Thanks Alfred. I'll try not to be out all night."Bruce smiled and pulled his cowl up before heading to the bat-mobile. Within seconds, the sleek vehicle's engine had roared to life before speeding out of the batcave and down the mountain towards the city.

Alfred sighed and shook his head. "Wonder how long it'll take him to realize they always coincide with when Miss Haruka and Miss Michiru are in town." The elderly man sighed and sat at the console to await any instructions. He already knew it was going to be a long night.

For a while, the youma had seemed to constantly replicate, two more appearing for every one they took out. Cosmos had managed to open a portal to transport the civilians from the middle and to safety. Finally, they had managed to dispatch the last of the youma.

"Back in my city again, I see." Batman spoke in a gravelly voice from where he leaned against the Batmobile not far from where the fight had been.

Uranus scowled. "You're just mad that we're able to handle the creatures in your city that you can't." The elder senshi bit back.

"Uranus." Cosmos placed a gentle hand on the elder woman's shoulder to calm her as well as giving her a look.

Uranus sighed and relaxed after looking to Cosmos. "Fine."

Cosmos then looked to Batman again with a soft smile. "I apologize for Uranus' actions and words. What she means is that we had a higher expertise with these creatures of the negaverse and though we may not have warned you, at least you would've been free to handle any other evil that normally happens here. My senshi and I go where we are needed, when we are needed."

"So I see. I've had the previous circumstance to meet Uranus and Neptune there. However, I do not believe I've met yourself or the others in your group." Batman stared Cosmos down, still on alert. Even though he couldn't help that his gaze checked her out, something that was protected from view by his cowl.

Cosmos' eyes widened a bit in realization. "I apologize again. I am Sailor Cosmos. The others are Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn." She gestured to each senshi in turn as she named them, the senshi giving a nod towards him.

Batman looked them all over and nodded to them as well. "Clearly there's nothing I can do to keep you from being here by the sounds of it. Just stay out of my way." He turned and got back in the Batmobile before driving off to do a patrol of his own and listen out for the police radios for a while.

The senshi all watched Batman drive off. Saturn though was in a bit of thought. She got a vibe from him that was familiar though she couldn't place it. The younger senshi shook it off for now. "Well that was interesting."

"I honestly was expecting more resistance based off of what you'd told us, Uranus." Pluto remarked.

"Maybe it's because Cosmos didn't try to bait him." Neptune smirked.

"Whatever." Uranus waved it off.

Cosmos giggled. "Come on girls. Let's get back to the hotel and get some rest." Cosmos opened a portal and they all went back to their rooms, de-transformed and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late in the night when the Batmobile returned to the batcave. Batman jumped from the car, pulling back his cowl as he walked over to the computer.

"I trust your meeting with the sailors went well, Master Bruce?" questioned Alfred.

"Better than I had expected considering previous experience with Uranus and Neptune." Bruce responded while inserting the USB drive from his suit into the computer and retrieving from its memory screenshots of the faces of the four new sailors he'd met tonight and adding their Sailor names with the pictures into his computer database.

Alfred watched and looked over the new additions as well. "Interesting that they're all named with one of the planets except for Sailor Cosmos."

"It is. But considering Cosmos is the leader of the group, it makes sense." Bruce explained. "She has full respect from the others." He replayed the scene in his mind of Cosmos calming Uranus. It had been soft in tone but that hadn't seemed to matter as it had been enough to calm the other woman down in respect. He was sure he'd seen a similar action recently but he couldn't figure out where.

"Does that mean you'll have an easier time with them now?" Alfred asked.

"It seems to be that way, but only time will tell." Said Bruce."Uranus stopped trying to bait me at Cosmos' command." He chuckled. "When she gives commands, she doesn't have to raise her voice and the authority in her voice seems so natural, like she's well-versed in giving orders. She has that air about her that speaks authority even though if you go off of Cosmos' face, she doesn't look quite as battle hardened or eager to fight as Uranus does. At least not at first glance. Her eyes speak enough for her that she has seen much more than she liked."

"Sounds like you did quite the amount of observing of Sailor Cosmos for such a short encounter. Did that include keeping your eyes on her face only or did they roam?" Alfred teased him.

"Not my fault. I couldn't help but notice the differences between her fuku and the others. The difference in length…" He trailed off and looked at Alfred. "Very funny."

Alfred chuckled."You made it quite easy, Master Bruce."

With that, Master and butler retired to bed for the evening.


End file.
